


Unmasked

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, a fanfic of "what if's...", twin daughters - Freeform, twin girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Ever since the death of her one true love, Isobel’s two missions in life were simple; to be the best mother possible to her twin daughters and to bring down the First Order by secretly leading the rebel group known as the Black Stars. Upon being captured by ruthless Kylo Ren while on a simple undercover mission, she finds her past catching up to her in ways she didn’t anticipate.





	1. chapter one

**K** ylo Ren stood on the balcony of the grand ballroom, watching the festivities reign on below him. The commander hated parties- he made a point of being as antisocial as possible, and eventually, he was left to his solitude, which had been his plan all along.

 

A scowl came onto his face as a young woman with curls piled on top of her head came into his sight. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to think of _her_ …

 

 _You killed her_ , he reminded himself, thankful that his mask prevented others from seeing the tear that escaped his eye. _You killed her…_


	2. chpater two

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Anna and Emma, happy birthday to you!”

 

The two five year olds both squealed and blew out the candles at the same time before turning and hugging each other. The small gathering of adults smiled and applauded the adorable twin girls- their mother Isobel, their Uncle Luke, Uncle Poe, Gran- Gran Leia, Auntie Rey and Uncle Finn, Chewbacca and the household droids, R2D2, CP3O and BB8.

 

The twins’ fifth birthday celebration, like the past four, was a quiet affair held at the privacy of Isobel’s small but cozy cottage, located on the outer rim of Naboo. Anna and Emma, having spent their entire lives on the planet, knew of nothing else of the dangers of war that surrounded their peaceful home.

 

Isobel smiled, pretending that her tears of sadness were simply tears of joy as she watched her daughters dig into their cake and ice cream. The twins were having a wonderful time, and she refused to mar this perfect day with remembrance of her fallen love.

 

“Whoa, this is awesome!” cheered Anna, ripping open her present from Uncle Luke. Next to her, Emma quietly opened her own gift, her face lighting up with joy as she pulled matialrals to craft her first lightsaber and hugged the items closely to her chest. Anna pulled out her own lightsaber building kit with an enormous grin. Both twins rushed to hug their uncle, causing for his chair to fall backwards from the sudden hugs he was receiving.

 

“Anna! Emma!” gasped Isobel, the others roaring with laughter. BB8 beeped frantically a few times, rolling closer with the video camera still rolling.

 

“I’m fine!” chuckled Luke, hugging his nieces fondly. “I’m glad you like them, little padawons.”

 

The girls gleefully ripped into their other gifts- matching moonstone earrings and pendants (from Gran- Gran Leia), dolls which resembled each twins right down to the freckles on their faces (from Chewbacca), kits to build their own flying TIE fighter models (from Uncle Poe), and new paintbrushes for Anna and books for Emma (from Auntie Rey and Uncle Finn).

 

“I must say, the girls get bigger and bigger with each passing day,” commented CP3O with a smile in his voice. R2D2 beeped several time, as though agreeing with his friend. Chewbacca growled a few times as the girls settled themselves at his feet to tussle, something they did every night before bed.

 

The adults settled down to coffee and smiles that quickly turned into sadness.

 

“I can’t believe that it’s been almost six years,” commented Isobel sadly as she watched her daughters playing at the Wookie’s feet. “Anna looks like me, but has her father’s personality while Emma is the opposite…”

 

Luke sighed and reached across the table to pat her hand.

 

“I can’t understand how hard it must be for you,” he spoke in a quiet tone of voice. “Losing the love of your life like that…”

 

Everyone else at the table found their coffee to be more interesting then the conversation that was unfolding before them.

 

“Truly, you all have been amazing to me and the twins,” smiled Isobel, standing to pour more coffee. “Especially after what happened to my Ben.”


	3. chapter three

The following morning, Isobel woke up to an obnoxious beeping sound. She smacked her alarm hard before rolling over and trying to fall back asleep, only to come to the realization that the sound hadn’t ceased the slightest. She sat up, swearing murder on whatever had woken her before seeing her com tablet was what had woken her. She immediately woke up, scrambling to open the device to greet whoever was trying to get in touch with her. To her interest, she was being signaled through a secure connection, and she automatically knew who was trying to get in contact with her.

 

“I apologize if I woken you, but I have grave news,” greeted her second in command, a woman by the name of Motheen Merylight.

 

“Go ahead,” she urged her comrade, switching on the overhead lamp and blinking as black dots clouded her vision.

 

“I had just received word from one of our undercovers that the First Order has been working on a super weapon, capable of destroying a hundred planets at once,” spoke the frazzled woman. “We need to destroy it before it becomes fully operational, and fast.”

 

Isobel felt her jaw drop at what Motheen was telling her.

 

“What do you suggest we do?” she asked in a tight voice.

 

Motheen sent over half a dozen documents, which popped up on dashboard. “We need to infiltrate the main base and find the plans and then we can formulate a plan on how to destroy the weapon.”

 

Isobel felt her blood run cold at what she was suggesting.

 

“Who are you sending?” she asked, plumping up the pillows behind her as she readied for a sleepless night.

 

“Nicos,” Motheen answered in a tired voice. “He’s our best bet to finding the plans/”

 

Isobel suppressed a groan and instead opted to roll her eyes at the mention of the young man who would always flirt with her. She had told everyone time and time again that she wasn’t looking for love, that her first and upmost priorities were her girls and the Black Stars.

 

“I know what you’re going to say, but he is a really nice young man,” protested the yellow skinned alien with a heavy sigh.

 

“Get in touch when you have news,” was all that Isobel said before disconnecting the line. She groaned loudly as she stared at the files she had to go through. “There goes my sleep…”

 

She sent Nicos a short message- _Get in contact the second you have anything concrete_ \- to which she received a wink from him. She rolled her eyes- she knew she was pretty and wherever she went, heads turned. Her bright red unruly corkscrew curls, pale skin marked with orange freckles, dark pink rosebud lips, and petite figure straddled the border between human and alien- she was, in fact, an alien, however, she was often mistaken for a human but she was long used to it.

 

Besides, she would always have one true love, but he was gone now, murdered by Kylo Ren.


	4. chapter four

Nicos cursed himself once more at his stupidity- he had let his guard down, and where did that land him?

 

In a jail cell on board the _Starship Finalizer_ , that’s where.

 

He was shocked and dismayed at how quickly he had been discovered. Nicos was no fool. He knew what would happen next- he would be interrogated. _At least they won’t get Starla’s location for me_ , he thought, happy that there was at least a positive in the dark cloud.

 

                The sound of footsteps pulled Nicos from his mullings and he braced himself for what was coming. But when the door opened, he felt cold fear trickle into his body.

               

“Rebel scum,” Kylo Ren snarled menacingly as he stormed into the room, followed closely by an interrogation droid. “Your plot to infiltrate the First Order has failed, and now you’ll be the downfall of the Black Stars.”

 

“I’ll never tell you anything!” Nicos said bravely, despite the fear swelling in his chest.

 

**~xoXox~**

 

“He is indeed associated with the Black Stars,” Kylo Ren told Emperor Snoke while General Hux hovered in the background, hoping to put his own jabbing two cents in. “And he is affiliated with Starla, just as we'd hoped." The bitter taste that came with uttering the name of the ringmaster of the Black Stars almost made Ren vomit. Hux faltered, not thinking of anything to knock the commander down a few pegs.

 

                “What next?” demanded Snoke, perched in his throne.

               

                “I was able to breach his mind quite easily, my master,” continued Ren smugly. “Unfortunately, he has no knowledge of Starla’s whereabouts, or where she operates from. It seems as though they are parts of the same cell, however, they don’t operate out of the same location.”

               

                “You didn’t kill him, did you?” Snoke asked.

               

                "No sir," Hux butted in. "I was going to release him."

               

Palpatine frowned. "Release him?"

               

"Yes," Hux replied, anxious to explain before Ren lost his temper. "It will seem as though he is escaping," he explained quickly. "That way he won't realize that we're tracking him."

               

"Tracking him where?" Snoke snapped. "You just told me that he doesn't know where Starla is."

               

"No, but he will no doubt rendezvous with her at some point," Hux reasoned. "From how he was taunting Ren, he is devoted to her. I feel certain that he will find some way to get to her."

               

Ren nodded, frowning bitterly from beneath his mask that he hadn't thought of that. "Very well," Snoke said. "But you're taking an awful risk letting him go, Hux," he warned. "This had better work."

               

**~xoXox~**

               

                Isobel was just drifting off to sleep when her com started going off. She groaned and switched it on.

                               

                “Isobel,” croaked Nicos in a ragged voice. “I’m on my way to the rendezvous. I’ll be there in the next twelve-” A sick reching sounded and she knew that he was throwing up violently. “I was captured and interrogated, but I’ll be fine, I swear.” The message ended and Isobel was already up and getting dressed without a second thought.

               

Less than twenty minutes later, she had boarded her speeder, having left a note for Luke to find tacked to his door whenever he woke up. She fingered Ben’s lightsaber, which she hung on to, much like Anna’s and Emma’s baby blankets. She had learned how to wield both her’s and her fallen love’s lightsabers in a deadly dueling dance.

 

She glanced up at the window to the twin’s shared room once more before flying off towards the agreed meeting place where she would meet up with Nicos.

 

**~xoXox~**

               

Nicos paused once more before reaching the ramshackle hut to vomit, his abdominal muscles sore and throat raw from having done so repeatedly over the past several hours. The drugs that had been used in his interrogation had been wreaking mayhem with his bodily systems since they'd been injected into his bloodstream. He leaned one hand on a nearby tree as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic before stumbling onwards to the door and keying in the security code. He collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball, trying in vain to keep from trembling.

               

"Nicos? Are you here?" a voice called as the door opened once more. Through blurry eyes, Nicos saw an angel rush towards him, falling to her knees at his side and rolling him onto his back.

               

                “So at last we meet face to face, Starla,” he croaked, coughed as bile came up into his throat once more, but he forced it back down. “You’re even prettier in real life,” he mumbled as the medidriod she bought with her began to check him over.

               

                “What did those monsters do to you?” she asked in a soft voice as she carefully dabbed a wet cloth onto his sweaty brow.

               

                “Oh, it was a lovely time,” Nicos said in a sarcastic voice. “You know Ren, he’s one to enjoy the drinking a bit much- started dancing on top of the tables after his second drink.” He reached into his pocket and handed her a disk. “Here.”

               

                Isobel took the disk. “Escaping couldn’t have been easy,” she commented dryly, tucking the disk away.

               

                Nicos shrugged. “It wasn’t as hard as I had originally thought.”

               

                Isobel didn't like the sound of that, and it made her think that there was a reason for the ease of his escape. 

               

_They tracked him here…_

               

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the door burst open. Isobel leapt to her feet, taking both lightsabers from her belt and activating them. "Looks like we have company," she said as she twirled the weapons. Nicos could only watch in shock and admiration as she stood in front of him, protecting him from danger.

               

Stormtroopers filed into the hut, blasters at the ready when Isobel striked. They trained their weapons on her, but she moved too fast, slicing through their blasters and their bodies with agility and speed that would have made Luke beam with pride.

               

Isobel had begun to think she was out of hot water when a dark, menacing presence stepped into the cabin. Before Isobel could react to Ren's arrival, she felt herself being pushed backwards as though by an invincible hand. She crashed headfirst into the wall, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

               

"Take her," Vader told one of the surviving clones as he turned his attention to Nicos. "So we meet again, Rebel scum," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

               

"You bastard," Nicos spat, trying to sit up. “I’ll make you pay if you killed her!”

               

"You needn't worry about Starla," Ren told him smugly. "She will be well taken care of, I can assure you." He glanced over quickly to where one of the clones was gripping the unconscious woman in his arms, doing a double take when he saw that the hood of her cloak had fallen away from her face.

 

He recognized that face.

 

 _No… It can’t be… She’s gone… I’ve killed her!_ Ren wailed inside his mind, striding over to get a closer look at her features.

 

The face that he was staring at that that of his one true love, the missing half, the key to his heart, his Isobel.

 

Isobel was Starla, and that Rebel scum wanted her in more ways than one, he remembered, whirling back to face Nicos.

 

 

"Tell me about the nature of your relationship with her," Ren demanded in a menacing voice.

               

"Go to Hell," Nicos snarled, spitting at Ren’s helmet.

               

Ren moved so fast that Nicos barely saw him coming. Grabbing him by the front of his tunic, Ren lifted Nicos without any trouble at all, the jealous rage surging through him like lightning. " ** _TELL_** **_ME_**!" he roared.

               

Nicos was scared and bamboozled all at once; if he didn't know better he'd say that Ren was jealous. "What's it to you?" he choked, determined not to lose courage.

               

"I've seen your mind, Rebel scum," Ren snarled. "I know of your feelings for her, your lust," he spat, using the Force to squeeze Nicos' windpipe. "You aren't worthy to even inhale the same air as her!" He crushed Nicos’ windpipes in one final surge of rage before tossing the lifeless body onto the floor and turning away.

 

"Give her to me," he said to the clone that was holding Isobel.

               

The clone obeyed at once, handing her over a little more roughly than Vader appreciated.

               

Ren gazed down at Isobel’s face, still unable to believe she was truly alive _. And you just injured her…again…_ he told himself angrily. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he stared at her face, admiring her beauty, wondering what he would tell Snoke. _You lied to me, you miserable bastard_ , he thought angrily.  _You told me she died…you told me I killed her…_

               

"Commander?"

               

Ren looked up at the young officer who had accompanied him.

 

"Should I alert the emperor that we have her?" he asked.

 

Ren looked back down at her face. "No," he said. "I will deal with that myself."

 

The officer nodded his understanding, knowing better than to question his superior officer, and simply followed Ren out of the hut and back to the shuttle, wondering why this woman had gained Kylo Ren’s attention.


	5. chapter five

            Ren was worried when Isobel hadn’t woken up by the time the shuttle had reached the ship, and berated himself once more for having caused her harm.  _If only I'd know it was_ _my true love_ _, I never would have_ _hurt her_ _,_  he thought, looking at her face as he rode up the lift.  _Her hair_ _is still so bright_ , he noted, smiling from behind his helmet as he reached the sickbay,

 

The medidriod rolled up as Ren entered the sickbay, beeping out a greeting at the man laided the woman onto a cot.

 

"She received a blow to the head," Ren told the droid, standing aside to allow it to do it’s job. "She has been unconscious for close to thirty minutes."

           

The droid quickly examined Isobel. Ren watched, clenching his fists impatiently as the droid checked her over.

           

"Shall I give her something to bring her around?" the droid blipped.

           

"Yes, by all means," Ren replied.

           

The droid injected a stimulant into Isobel's arm. At once her eyelids started to flutter, and she opened her eyes. They widened in terror when she realized where she was.

           

"Leave us," Ren said to the droid, not taking his eyes off of his wife.

           

The droid left at once, and Ren strode over to the bed, trying to get the right words together.

           

"You're on board my ship," he said at last.

           

Isobel looked up at him, her fear visible in her ocean blue eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a trembling voice.

           

Ren could feel her fear, and it sickened him to think that she felt this way.

 

_But can you blame her? After Xeniuos? After what you just did to her?_

           

"Are you in pain?" he inquired at last, not knowing what to say.

 

Isobel stared up at him with wide eyes. Why would he care if she was in discomfort? He was the one who sent her sailing into the wall. What was it to him if every bone in her body screaming loudly in pain?

           

Ren could clearly see her thoughts, see that she was puzzled by his worry, and it shocked him. Did she really think that he had hurt her on purpose? That he just honestly didn't care?

 

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he finally said when she didn't answer his question. "If I'd known it was you, I never would have injured you. I hope you know that."

           

Isobel frowned, her puzzlement growing all the more. "Who else were you expecting?" she asked bitterly as she sat up, grunting with pain as she did so. "It was me you wanted all along. Now you have me."

 

Ren watched her struggle. There was too much he wanted to say to her, so much he needed to say, not the least of which was to beg her forgiveness for what he had done to her on Xeniuos. But how could he possibly expect her to forgive him forthat? He had never forgiven himself for it; nor would he even if he lived a billion years.

           

Tentatively Ren reached out and lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded, flinching at his touch. Tears rolled down her face and the fear he felt from her increased exponentially, making his heart wrench painfully. And then he understood. She doesn't know who I am….

           

"I won't," he assured her. "And I won't hurt you again, I promise," he added as he unlatched his helmet.

 

Isobel watched in puzzled fascination as the helmet came off, revealing a handsome man with black curls, dark eyes and pale skins marked with a scattering of moles.

 

“Ben?” she whispered in shock as he tentatively took her chin once more, admiring the soft angles of her face.

 

“Isobel,” he breathed. “It’s been so long… too long.”

 

“What happened to you? How did you become…” she faltered, unable to name his transformation, instead waving her hand absentmindedly.

 

“It’s a terribly long story, my little love,” he whispered in a soft voice, his other hand going to her shoulder. “The child? What of our son? Or daughter, which one did we have?”

 

Isobel forced tears into her eyes. “Our little girl died before she was born,” she lied, shielding her memories from him.

 

Ren closed his eyes as he took in her words like a slap to the face, knowing that without a doubt it was his rage he unleashed upon Isobel that had caused the death of their daughter. He wanted to say something to her, felt as though he should say something to her; but what words could he possibly say to make up for such an atrocity?

 

"Where is Nicos?" she asked, deciding it was prudent to change the subject lest he realize that she was lying about their child.

           

"Dead," Ren said matter- of- factly, jealousy raging through him once more. "Was he your lover?" he asked bitterly, turning back to her.

           

Isobel frowned. "No," she answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He was a friend. You killed him."

           

Ren said nothing in response, the jealousy making him clench his fists tightly.

           

"So am I to be your prisoner now?" she asked, the tremble still in her voice. "Will you take me to that monster you call Master?"

           

"No," Ren replied at once. "He will learn nothing of you."

           

Isobel was shocked to hear this. "But surely he knows you've captured your enemy," she reasoned. "I'm sure you've been looking forward to my capture for a long time."

           

"I have looked forward to capturing Starla, yes," he confessed. "But now that I know who she is… well, that changes everything."

           

"Meaning what exactly?"

           

"Meaning Snoke must not know you're alive," he said. "I won't allow him to touch a single hair on your head, Isobel."  
           

"But how can you hide me from him if I'm here on this ship?" she asked, worry beginning to blossom up in the pit of her stomach.

           

"You won't be here on this ship," he informed her. "I'm letting you go."

           

Isobel was surprised to hear this. "You're letting me go?" she repeated slowly, as though she hadn’t heard him.

           

Ren nodded. "I will tell Snoke that Starla was killed," he explained. "That will please him immensely."

           

"No doubt," she smirked.

           

"Come," he said. "I'll return you to the surface."

           

Isobel nodded, and simply limped after him as he led her out of the room and towards the lift.

           

It was awkward in the shuttle as Ren piloted it to the moon. There was something he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't certain how she would respond.

           

"There is…one thing that I want from you," he confessed finally. "Call it a condition," he added.

           

Isobel narrowed her eyes. "I knew there had to be," she replied. "What is it?"

           

"I will let you go if you promise to meet me in one month's time," he told her, shocking Isobel once more.

           

"Meet you? Where? Why?" she asked, still suspicious of him and his motives.

           

"At a neutral location," he told her. "I don't want to know where you reside- it would only make things harder and possibly dangerous if Snoke learned the truth. And as for why… do you really have to ask me that?"

           

"Yes I do," she replied. "The last time we saw one another you called me a liar and accused me of betraying you," she reminded him. "You also attacked me and tried to kill me and my kingdom. So you'll have to pardon me if I'm rather suspicious of you and any possible motives of yours."

           

Ren wasn't surprised by her bitterness, for she was absolutely right. "I know how you must feel," he replied. "I know how full of rage you must be, how bitter– and you have every right to be. There hasn't been a day that has passed since that terrible moment on Xeniuos that I haven't regretted what I did to you."

           

Isobel turned her eyes from him, her emotions rising to the surface more quickly than she was able to handle. "How could you?" she asked quietly. "How could you attack me that way? All I wanted was to be with you, for us to be a family. And yet you threw all that away."

           

Ren was silent for a few minutes, not sure how to respond to her question, for he had asked himself that countless times over the past five years.

           

"If I could undo the past I would," he told her finally. "But I can't. All I can do is apologize to you, and hope that someday you can forgive me."

           

His apology only added to Isobel's emotional turmoil, and she was unable to keep the tears at bay. She said nothing as Ren landed the shuttle, and they walked back to the cabin in silence.

           

"I will meet you under one condition," she told him as they reached the small building.

           

"What is that?" he asked.

           

"That you swear to me you won't follow me," she told him. "Or have me tracked, or make any effort to find me. If we are to see one another again it will on my terms, and mine alone."  


Ren considered her demands, and realized that she was perfectly within her rights to make them of him. The fact that she was willing to see him again at all was far more than he'd expected, and certainly more than he deserved. Who was he to put conditions on her generosity?

 

"You have my word," he told her.

 

Isobel nodded. "Then I will meet you," she said. "Where and when?"


	6. chapter 6

“Isobel, what happened to you?” Luke asked when she limped into the cottage, utterly exhausted.

 

            “I’m fine,” Isobel dismissed his worry as she began to limp her way towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by the older man.

           

            “Go take a shower and get into bed- I’ll bring you something to eat, alright?” he ordered her kindly.

           

Isobel was grateful for him and his never ending kindness as she stood under the showerhead, sighing in bless as warm water cascaded down her bruised and battered body. When at last she got out, she was very pink and relaxed. She quickly dressed herself in a pair of sweatpants and a camisole before tucking herself into bed.

           

            “Thank the maker that you are alive,” Luke said, appearing with a tray which held soup and crackers. “Tell me what happened to you.”

           

            Isobel didn’t say anything as she took a few mouthfuls of the simple meal, almost burning the inside of her mouth.

           

            “Kylo Ren and his clones arrived shortly after I did,” she told him, watching closely for any reactions. “Nicos was clearly tracked in an effort to get to me.”

           

            “What did he do to you?” the Master Jedi demanded, his voice tight with unease.

           

            “He threw me into a wall before he saw my face,” she continued. “He took me back to his ship and administed first aid before removing his mask. His face is pretty much the same, except for the scar Rey gave him.”

           

            “He was almost his old self,” she chuckled as she stuffed a cracker into her mouth and chewed. “It was almost like old times. Remember when he would have nightmares and I would go sleep with him? Or when we were caught making out in that broom closet?” She quickly sobered up. “But I did something that I’ve never done before to him- I lied to him. I told him his killed our child before she was even born.”

           

            “Was that such a wise move?” Luke sucked his breath in. “You know of his temper- should you ever tell him the truth, he will be furious!”

           

            “I know, I just don’t truth him completely yet,” Isobel whispered, looking down into her half empty bowl, tears welling up in her eyes. “I just- can’t help but love him still. Does that make me such a bad person?”

           

            “Oh Isobel, you’re not a bad person.” Luke reached out to pat her hand. “You’re human, these emotions that you’re feeling are completely normal.”

           

            “There’s one other thing.” Isobel looked up and met her mentor’s crystal blue eyes. “He wants to meet me again, at a disclosed location.”

           

            “Are you certain that’s wise?” he asked her, his eyes shining. “I trust you and your judgments.”

           

            “He could’ve turned me in to Snoke, but he didn’t,” she countered. “He helped me, surely that means something.”

           

            “Will you take the twins with you?” Luke asked as she nibbled at her last cracker.

           

            “No,” she answered firmly. “Although I firmly believe he has nothing but good intsions directed towards me, I’m still a bit wary of him. After all, he isn’t Ben anymore.”

           

            “No, he isn’t,” Luke sighed, picking up the tray and turning to leave. “Do you need any pain killers?”

           

            “I think so, yes,” she responded, trying to make herself comfortable in her bed. Just then, her comlink began beeping softly. She picked it up and saw a series of numbers had been sent to her. Furrowing her brows in confusement, she quickly realized that they were coordinates, followed by the initials, _K_. _R_. From what she could tell, she was going to meet him somewhere in the outer ring, but she didn’t know which planet she would be visiting.

 

“Isobel, here,” Luke called out, reentering her room and holding out two small pink pills and a glass of water. She quickly took them and snuggled into her bed, falling asleep seconds later, and dreaming of her love with their children.


	7. chapter 7

**Unmasked**

**I do not own Star Wars.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ever since the death of her one true love, Isobel’s two missions in life were simple; to be the best mother possible to her twin daughters and to bring down the First Order by secretly leading the rebel group known as the Black Stars. Upon being captured by ruthless Kylo Ren while on a simple undercover mission, she finds her past catching up to her in ways she didn’t anticipate.**

           

Kylo Ren scowled from underneath his mask as he marched down the corridor on board the _Finalizer_. Even though his heart was overfilling with joy, he was still had a reputation to uphold. He used the pain of finding out his love had given birth to a stillborn daughter to feed his anger and pain, making him all the more temperamental as he terrorized everyone in sight. His heart was tethered to Isobel’s once more, and he could feel her every emotion through the Force.

           

            A small smile snuck onto his face as he passed by General Hux snarling orders at a couple of Stormtroopers. Through his newly rekindled connection with his wife, he could sense that she was peacefully sound asleep, dreaming happily.

           

            “Ren!”

           

            He growled and stopped walking, folding his arms as the redhead trotted up to stand in front of him, holding a datapad in his hands.

           

            “What, Hux?” growled Ren in annoyance, reaching out to gaze Isobel’s mind with telekinesis fingers.

           

            “The prisoner that you allowed to escape took a disk of information crucial to contraction of the Star Killer,” Hux said in an annoyed tone of voice.

           

            “Isn’t that your problem?” he asked, completely bored as he turned to go off.

           

            “Need I remind you that it was your idea to let him go?” Hux reminded the black clad man.

           

            Fear creapt into his heart as his mind raced.

 

“I’ll take care of it,” he promised before sweeping off.

 

~xoXox~

 

_Isobel giggled as Ben kissed her, tickling her with his barely there stubble._

_“I need to tell you something,” she suddenly said, smiling gently at him. “We have two beautiful little girl- twins. Their names are Anna and Emma. Anna looks like me, but has your personality, and Emma looks like you but has my personality.”_

_Ben was shocked before anger took over. He reached out his hand and began to choke his wife with the Force._

_“You lied to me?!” he hissed, fury in his voice. As Isobel tried to break free, his eyes went from brown to yellow…_

 

“Mama, wake up!”

 

Isobel bolted up in bed, gasping for air and her bedsheets sticking to her sweaty skin. She opened her eyes and calmed at the sight of Anna, at the edge of the bed, still in her nightclothes and carrying her practice saber.

 

“You were crying,” she said, reaching up to wipe away her mother’s tears. “Can I cuddle with you?”

 

Isobel wasted no time in scooping her little girl under the covers, smiling as the oldest twin snuggled into her mother.

 

“Where’s your sister?” she asked, sleepily kissing Anna.

 

“Still asleep.” The five year old made a face. “She can sleep through _anything_.”

 

“And you can’t?” Isobel was almost asleep.

 

But Anna was already fast asleep, nestled in her mother’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scarif- oceanic planet

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ben smiled at the love of his life as he showered kisses onto her bare shoulder as she slumbered next to him in bed. It was well past midnight, and the two lovers had met up at the noon meal and hadn’t come out of her room since then._

_Isobel giggled softly as he tickled a sensitive part of her neck, making him smile and hug her closer to his body. She reached down and gently ran her fingers up and down his impressive manhood, giggling as it throbbed to his heartbeat._

_Ben growled deep within his throat, a primal, possessive sound that only made Isobel need him all the more. He swiftly pinned her to the bed as he towered over her, straddling her hips as he stared down at her with lust in his eyes._

_“How did I ever end up so lucky to be with such an angel as you?”_

 

Isobel woke up slowly, smiling as she felt Anna and Emma snuggled in next to her. She rolled over and blinked in confusion at the handsome face of Kylo Ren, deep in slumber next to Emma and Anna, his arm wrapped around his little girls. A smile grew on her face as she pulled the blankets back over her and cuddled in closer to her daughters.

 

“Good morning, my love.”

 

Isobel opened her eyes once more at the familiar voice, smiling as she leaned over the twins to deliver a kiss onto Kylo’s lips.

 

“Good morning,” she mumbled, her voice laced with sleep as she stretched the kinks out of her joints.

 

“I can’t believe that I’m a father,” he continued in a soft voice, planting soft kisses onto his daughters’ foreheads.

 

Isobel chuckled. “I’m not,” she commented in a dry voice. “You couldn’t keep your hands off of me when we were both padawons.”

 

Kylo Ren laughed along with her, taking her petite hand into his and bringing it to his mouth for a loving kiss. She leaned over their little angels and softly kissed his lips, smiling as she felt Anna and Emma waking up.

 

“Commander!”

 

Pounding was suddenly heard at the door in the other room. Kylo Ren groaned loudly and kissed his daughters on their foreheads before throwing the covers off of him and leaving the room. Isobel groaned as she rolled over and fell back asleep, her two little girls snuggled up in her arms.


End file.
